digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minervamon
, June 2007 issue. LadyDevimonDigimon Masters MonzaemonDigimon ReArise |to=Mervamon |jacards= , , |s1=Minervamon X |g1=Olympos XII }} Minervamon is a God Man Digimon. One of the "Olympos XII", it has the appearance of a maiden warrior wearing snake skin.Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: Minervamon Though it has an extremely short physique, it possesses superhuman strength it uses to freely wield a greatsword, " ", as large as its own body. It possesses a cheerful personality due to its childlike innocence, but when its emotions become violently unstable, it gets into a bad mood which causes selfish and willful (problematic) behavior that no one can help it cope with. Attacks *'Strike Roll': Unleashes a forward rolling slash from the Olympia, splitting the ground. *'Madness Merry-go-round': Performs a horizontal spinning slash too quick to catch with the eyes, creating a large tornado. *'Dominion Blade': Swings the long sword, Olympia, to cause a shockwave. *'Olympia Slash': Uses the long sword, Olympia to slash the enemy. Design Etymologies ;Minervamon (ミネルヴァモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * , the goddess of wisdom and strategy in . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Lalamon is able to Digivolve into Minervamon if: Lalamon has already Digivolved to Lilamon, the party has defeated Minervamon in the Deep Ice Labyrinth, Lalamon has defeated 30 or more Jungle Troopers Digimon, has 280 DEX and 2000 HP, and Lalamon's level is at least 35. After Lucemon has been defeated for the second time, Minervamon can be found in the Deep Ice Labyrinth and she is at level 99, and has a max HP of 310,000. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Minervamon is #395 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire. Its basic stats are 319 HP, 349 MP, 173 Attack, 148 Defense, 160 Spirit, 147 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Gaia Brave, and Dodge Dance traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon, and begins appearing after Dragon Species Quest 06/InsectPlant Species Quest 07: Minervamon Challenge and ??/Beast Species Quest 06: The Secret Message, with which it is involved. Minervamon can DNA digivolve from Knightmon and WarGarurumon (Black) if the base Digimon is at least level 60, with at least 400 Attack and 400 Speed. Minervamon can be hatched from the Heroine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Minervamon is #268, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Assassin's Arm, Escaping is Winning, and Item Master traits, and it has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Minervamon. Minervamon digivolves from ShadowWereGarurumon. In order to digivolve into Minervamon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 200 attack, but only once you have revived Minervamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Minervamon DigiFuses from Lillymon, , Monzaemon, and Pandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Minervamon is #219 in the field guide and is a Neutral Virus type, Mega level Digimon who uses 20 memory. Its special attack is Strike Roll and its Support Skill is Primal Trooper, which increases damage from Neutral skills by 15%. It can digivolve from Digitamamon, Monzaemon, Crowmon, and WereGarurumon (Black). In Complete Edition, Minervamon also digivolves from Hisyaryumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Minervamon is #291 in the field guide and is a Neutral Virus type Mega level Digimon who uses 20 memory. Its special attack is Strike Roll and its Support Skill is Primal Trooper, which increases damage from Neutral skills by 15%. It can digivolve from Digitamamon, Monzaemon, Crowmon, WereGarurumon (Black), and Hisyaryumon. Digimon World: Next Order Minervamon is a Hand-To-Hand Virus type Mega level Digimon and its special attack is Strike Roll. It digivolves from Monzaemon, Lillymon, and WereGarurumon (Black). It can DNA Digivolve with Rosemon to become Rosemon Burst Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Minveramon is a digivolution in Tanemon's line. Digimon Masters Minervamon digivolves from LadyDevimon. Digimon Heroes! Minervamon is card 6-850. Digimon Links Minveramon digivolves from Digitamamon, Monzaemon, Crowmon, and WereGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise Having lost its treasure, a marble, a Minervamon frantically searches for it. and offer to help Minervamon find it, and after running off on its own, Terriermon learns that a group of DemiDevimon had stolen it and given it to and . After Terriermon and Lopmon defeat Goblimon and Raremon, with the help of Minervamon, Minervamon gives the marble to Lopmon as thanks for helping it find it. Minvervamon may digivolve from Monzaemon. Digimon Twin Notes and references